


Cat's Revenge

by Opium_Smoke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Ejaculation without penetration, Excuse for smut, Fear of Death, M/M, May contain spoilers, Mild non depressive angst, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Plot-what-plot, Romance, Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel really should know that he'll never really get one up on Sebastian. But then again, Ciel might like how Sebastian intends to even the score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): This was actually quite fun to write. It mainly started out after I read the summary for Little Storm’s “Black Bull” (if you want really good smut, and you’re not afraid to cross boundaries, check out Little Storm’s work) and my mind was musing over the Kuroshitsuji anime. I then remembered the black cat at the end of the anime, and voila this story was born. I had a lot of fun creating the opening scene, especially with incensed!Ciel. For my second completed piece of smut I think it came out pretty well. I was a little cross with my muse though, I wasn’t expecting it to be quite so long, or rather to write it all up in one sitting. I actually started drafting it pretty late at night, intending to write it up the next day. But then when I was drafting it, I actually started hearing the banter between the two characters, and the plot started to really flow out. My muse is a fickle thing and once it gets going, I know better than to try to get it to stop. So I typed it up. By the time I got to Ciel trying to summon Sebastian, I was seriously worried as to how much longer it would take to write. At that stage I had no idea when it was going to end. I managed to write up to the part when Ciel climaxes, when I decided to just fall into bed. By that stage my typing had deteriorated so badly I was only correctly typing one in three words.
> 
> Conception Date: 8/07/2013  
> Completion Date: 13/07/2013
> 
> EDIT 17/4/15: Please note that "Black Bull" has been deleted by the author. At the time of posting this I had not thought to check if it was still available. Sorry.
> 
> ATTENTION: I currently have a survey running to get feedback about what readers would like to read more of, as I start planning my publishing schedule for the first half of next year. You guys are extra special since, unlike the fanfiction.net readers, you get to give me more specific requests, so take advantage of it while you can. The survey will run until sometime in December and can be found at https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8687GML

 

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.

 

Earl Ciel Phantomhive felt his nose twitch unpleasantly, when he entered his rooms. Screwing up his petit features he froze, his large deep blue eye watered as he tried to hold back the inevitable. His muscles contracted as the inevitable happened. He sneezed. Glaring around balefully he stalked over to his bed, his keen eyes picking out the irregularity on it. Picking up a single long hair he felt his temper flaring as he tried to burn it with his gaze.

‘Sebastian. Come here, right now. And that’s an order.’ He said, ripping off the eye patch over his right eye. The glowing purple pentagram flared into life as it enforced the order. Almost immediately a knock sounded at the door. Silently the onyx haired butler slipped in, his tall shadowy figure seemed to pull at the surrounding shadows, as if he were made from them. The lithe figure bowed slightly, his fringe hiding his eyes. As he straightened up his dark brown eyes flashed red, but that could have been a trick of the light.

‘My Lord, you called?’ He enquired, one hand over his chest.

‘What. Is. This?’ Ciel said clearly enunciating each word as he turned around holding up the hair.

‘It is a cat hair my lord.’ Sebastian replied with a quirked eyebrow. ‘Surely my master would be able to recognize it?’

‘I know that Sebastian!’ The young Phantomhive all but screamed at his butler ‘What I want to know is what it is doing here! And that’s an order!’

‘It must have come off Bella when she escaped this morning.’ The butler replied without missing a beat, a bemused expression on his face. There was silence for several minutes, as the nobleman digested this information. Sebastian waited patiently.

‘You have been keeping a cat in my mansion.’ Ciel said bluntly, looking at Sebastian with a deadpan expression on his face.

‘That would be cats my lord.’

‘You mean to say there is more than one of these...’ Ciel trailed off, a grimace of distaste crossing his face as he tried to come up with words to express his distain further ‘... things of the feline persuasion, in my mansion.’

‘Yes my lord.’

‘GET RID OF THEM!’ Ciel screamed at his butler, pointing an accusatory finger at the mastermind behind the crime.

‘Yes my lord.’ Sebastian said sadly thinking of the fifteen cats he would have to take out of his room. ‘However, I was wondering what your objection to cats was. They are low maintenance and keep the mice and rats under control. Why do you dislike such useful creatures?’

‘Do I need to tell you again?! I am allergic to them.’ The young boy said automatically. Ciel paused for a moment thinking ‘Also they are overly affectionate, making it difficult to comport myself with any dignity when they are around.’

Ciel frowned at the memory of the black cat at the business headquarters of one of his suppliers. The blasted creature wouldn’t stop winding round his ankles and rubbing against his legs. His supplier had thought the sight charming, but when Ciel tried to move forwards, he had tripped over the devilish creature. He swore the creature had been snickering at him its slitted red eyes shining with mirth, before it stalked off. The earl was only thankful that Sebastian hadn’t been there.

As if Sebastian had been reading his mind, he smirked at his young master. Ciel’s frown deepened.

‘Wipe that smirk off your face.’ He barked at his loyal servant.

‘So I would be correct in saying that the young master’s main objection to cats is his allergies.’ Sebastian stated, once the smirk subsided.

‘Of course.’

‘So if I can get rid of your allergies, I would be able to keep cats in the mansion.’ Sebastian reasoned, a cunning gleam in his eyes

‘Yes. Can you can do that?’ Ciel asked, his eyes widening and lips slightly parted in surprise.

‘Of course, what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn’t improve my young master’s health? All you have to do is order me my lord.’ Sebastian replied with a smirk, kneeling on one bended knee. Ciel blinked before straightening up, looking at his servant.

‘Then this is an order. Get rid of my cat allergy!’ He said firmly

‘Yes, my lord.’ Sebastian replied, the smirk growing slyer. The shadows seemed to deepen, as he stood up. The butler seemed taller than before, his eyes flashed red as he used his demonic powers.

‘Please close your eyes my lord. I will be done in a minute.’ Sebastian all but purred as he began to slide off one glove. Obediently, Ciel closed his eyes. He sensed the room darken as he felt a sharp tingling all over his body, centring on his lungs and face. Suddenly it felt like all the breath had been pulled out of his body. He opened his eyes in shock, darkness meeting his gaze. Then the moment was over and Ciel was left gasping, one hand clutching the back of a chair. He collapsed back into it, mouth open, drawing in a lungful of precious air. It was at this moment that he became aware of something at his feet. Looking down he saw a white Persian cat twining around his legs, looking up at Ciel it meowed inquiringly. Ciel braced himself for the itch that he knew was about to start up any moment, only to realize it wasn’t coming. Well that proves I’m not allergic to cats at least he thought but they’re still too affectionate.

‘Sebastian get rid of the cat.’ He said as he caught his breath, glancing down at the white fluff ball with distain.

‘But my lord,’ the butler objected, a frown marring his features ‘without your allergy to cats, there is no reason not to allow Bella to remain. Did you not agree that I could keep cats in the mansion if you did not have any allergy to them?’ Ciel smirked at the crestfallen butler.

‘Ah. I never gave you permission to keep cats in the mansion. I only agreed with the possibility of the statement.’ Ciel replied smugly as he stood a smirk crossing his face at having got one over his butler. ‘Get rid of it, and that’s an order.’ He said, as he walked out of his rooms.

Sebastian stood there for some time in shock after the beautiful brat had left the room. Suddenly he smirked, what a demon wants a demon gets. And Sebastian knew the perfect revenge. He licked his lips in anticipation, grinning. His poor virginal master wouldn’t be sleeping well tonight.

§§§

All was silent that night. The household had all retired for the night and the head of the house was fast asleep. However the shadows were far from asleep. A small shape stirred in the darkness, heading to the door of the young earl. The heavy door quietly oped slightly, the little patch of darkness slipping through the gap. Red eyes glowed in the darkness as the shadow slunk forwards turning in to a sable cat. Staring at the earl the cat stalked towards the bed, the earl remaining deeply asleep. With barely a sound the cat crouched and leapt onto the foot of the large bed.

Oblivious to his bed mate, Ciel slept on. The cat studied the boy for a few moments before slinking under the covers. The small bump in the covers worked its way up to the oblivious boy’s pelvis. It wasn’t long before Ciel began to squirm, a blush starting to stain his cheeks. Ciel tossed aside the covers sleepily, trying to cool down enough to fall back asleep. The cat was nuzzling his cock, its paws kneading the boy’s stomach, tail swaying from side to side, teasing his nipples.

  
‘Huh?’ Ciel’s dense exclamation was to only sound the broke the stillness. The only thing that was registering in Ciel’s brain was that there was a cat on him. It’s didn’t matter if he didn’t have the allergy anymore. He still didn’t like cats. Groggily he pushed the cat off, receiving an angry hiss in return as the cat melted into the shadows.

‘Go away.’ The earl mumbled, falling back on his pillows, dropping straight into sleep.

  
There was silence for a while. The shadows remained still, then they began to heave; the stirrings doubling in size and then doubling again. A rumbling purr broke the silence as a panther slunk onto the bed. Slinking under the covers it once again made its way up the earl’s body. Silky fur rubbed against sensitive thighs as the petit figure was slowly consumed by the lithe rippling form.

Ciel awoke with a sleepy moan, mind drugged with sleep. As Ciel came back into consciousness the first thing he became aware of was a weight on his legs. He squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get the uncomfortable weight off. It took some time for his mind to register the deep rumbling sound coming from beneath his covers and the pleasurable heat surrounding his groin. As the heat and pressure increased, the little earl let out another sleepy wanton moan. The reactions of his body forced him into wakefulness as the pleasure increased. His legs started rubbing up against his sheets. His eyes widened in pleasure and surprise as they moved against something luxuriously plush and sensual. Suddenly Ciel became aware that he wasn’t alone. There was someone else in his bed. It was then that his mind registered the lump under his covers. With an exclamation of surprise he tried to squirm away as he flung the covers back.

On his milky thighs rested a huge black cat, it’s fur subtly rippling from Ciel efforts to get free. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ was the thought going round in panicked circles in his mind. He froze in fear as he recognized exactly what type of cat it was.

It was a panther.

A wild carnivorous beast.

In his bed.

Any further thoughts were obliterated as his senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. His head hit the pillows hard as the panther’s rough tongue licked him through his nightshirt, the silky fur caressing and tickling his legs, creating sensations that Ciel never realized could be so arousing. A petit hand was desperately clamped over his mouth as his moans grew more desperate, his other hand scrunching the bed sheets, pulling them out of place. As he instinctively bucked into the wet warmth, his mind was screaming. There was a god damned wild beast in his room! Where was Sebastian! He should be here to defend him! And why was he finding this all so arousing! Using his arms to prop himself up on his elbows he opened his contracted eye wide.

‘Sebastian-!’ He got no further than his demon’s name before he felt the warning growl from the beast now perched on his chest, teeth barred in a rippling snarl. Ciel froze in fear, staring into the unnatural glowing eyes of the shadow cat.

For the first time, he felt fear since he summoned Sebastian. He watched the pink tongue flex, framed by the four vicious canines. Ciel held his breath as the beast lowered its sable head to his chest. He felt the swishing tail caress his inner thighs, tensing as it brushed his cock. Those glowing red eyes, held Ciel’s deep blue pools. One paw was raised towards the young earl’s neck, the slight coolness of the claws brushing lightly against the unmarred skin. Ciel’s lips parted as he started to hyperventilate, his breaths little hitched sobs of terror, as the claws scraped gently as his skin. With a rumbling growl, the panther’s claws hooked the collar of the youngster’s nightshirt and ripped it away.

Ciel’s small chest heaved, as his heart thrashed like a bird in a net. His mind could barely process what was going on any more. None of this made any sense! There was a wild panther in his bed; its eyes were weird; it hadn’t killed him yet; it seemed to be able to understand what he did; and oh god, he was so painfully aroused by it.

Ciel let out a confused, miserably aroused little sob as he fell back against his pillows, the black sensual mass of fur and muscle pinning him to the bed. The confused cries increased as the panther nosed the remnants of the nightshirt to reveal the hardened nubs. A rough pink tongue flicked out, caressing the dusky flesh. As the pleasure consumed Ciel, the confused moans became pleasured ones, as his brain gave up making sense of the situation. The broad tongue worked its way down trailing down one ribcage, briefly swirling round the tiny bellybutton before wandering down to the youth’s throbbing need. The creature’s heavy hot breath sent strange thrills through the Phantomhive, with each of its little puffs. The earl’s body had suddenly become hypersensitive, he was aware of everything and it was driving him crazy. His desperate needy mewls, were muffled as he tried to resist the urge to scream his pleasure. He felt hot and sticky, hungry for something he only had an inkling of. He tossed his head from side to side in his debauched pleasure.

Sensing its prey was pliant once more, the panther wrapped its tongue round the engorged cock. Ciel let out a hoarse cry at the new sensation, his hands frantically scrabbling round for something to grasp as he felt the tension pool in groin. His wandering hands encountered plush fur. With a desperate cry he buried his fingers in the luxuriously thick fur. His hips began to thrust towards the panther, his mouth wide as he gasped for air. The big cat continued its ministrations, its tail caressing the boy’s calves; body settled between the boy’s spread legs. The animal’s satisfied purrs rumbled through the room, punctuated by the earl’s gasps for air, which were quickly becoming half screams of pleasure.

Sensing the boy was on the edge of cuming, the panther delicately took the boy into its maw; its teeth gently scraping where its tongue could not cover the swollen cock. It was the final straw for Ciel who with a single long shriek came in the panther's mouth, half bucking into that mouth as the panther's paws kept his legs pinned. Ciel body froze for a moment, back half arched. Then like a puppet with its strings cut, he fell back against the sheets, plummeting into unconsciousness.

If a cat could smirk that would undoubtedly be what the panther was doing, as it cleaned up the young noble, tongue swirling round the spent cock. It slunk off the bed disappearing into the shadows around the doorway. The shadows stilled before they began to shift. The blackness was pierced by glowing red coals, which dimmed as the creature stepped out of the shadows.

Sebastian smirked as he covered his young master, not bothering to clean him further; he would have to change the sheets tomorrow anyway and he did not wish to disturb his young master’s now peaceful sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would ask about keeping a cat.

A black one.

With red eyes.

And if his young master denied him again, there was always tomorrow night. Sebastian smirked into the darkness, licking a smear of white off a corner of his mouth.

‘You should know young master; the cat always get the cream.’


End file.
